A stringed instrument may be played with a pick, which may be used to strike or pluck the strings of the stringed instrument. Picks may be relatively small and consequently, may be easily misplaced or lost. Accordingly, a challenge for stringed instrument users may be to keep a pick readily available for use.
Conventional devices may exist which can releasably couple a pick with a stringed instrument. However, these pick couplers may be too complex or too cumbersome to be used conveniently. Additionally, coupling a pick coupler to a stringed instrument may require physical alteration of the instrument to accommodate installation of the pick coupler thereonto or may require the use of an adhesive to affix the pick coupler to the body of the stringed instrument, both of which may be undesirable to a user. Furthermore, the appearance of a stringed instrument as well as a device coupled to the stringed instrument may be important to a user; thus, it may be preferable to couple a pick coupler to a stringed instrument which does not detract from the appearance of the stringed instrument.